The Sadist and the Dumbass
by Chinpo Sama
Summary: Cheeky Hinata has a crush on the new Coach at his University. He's had enough of the longing and wishing and frequent masturbating on his own.. So he creates an odd plan to seduce the brutal, perhaps Sadistic Coach. Warning, PWP, embarrassingly intense..


"The Sadist and the Dumbass"

Rated M for adult themes and language

I own nothing but my creative writing.

Hey guys this is my first One shot ever HAHA. don't know if its too long whatevs. Hope you don't mind the OCcness vibes with Hinata and Kageyama this is just my take on them leaning towards adult hood. In my head if i explain now then I feel i am not a good writer for you to not get it while reading, so I hope you can just enjoy with a clear mind, and a bit of privacy as things get heated towards the end. please tell me how you felt afterwards! Any advice is also appreciated. This is not Beta read, just sat down and wrote this in like 3 days cause i work but still, just came out of my head but I was DEFINITELY inspired by one of my fave Porn videos but uh.. A housewife hinata taking advantage of a sexy Kageyama plumber would be a little less believable i feel… LOL

Yo let me tell you I wrote things i never knew i could write seriously. talk about explicit content…. hahaha

ALSO let me warn you this is PWP *barely) and was inspired by fantasy porn so obvs its not normal or wise to fuck your teachers, though I'm sure plenty of people worldwide still do it.. lol.

* * *

As the sun rose so did the messy nest of orange locks that accompanied the small frame rising from the bed. The creamy skin of the young adult stretched and soaked in the rays creeping from his shutterless windows, only a thin fabric billowed back and forth. His comforter too comfortable to jump out of. His soft loose T shirt hung off his shoulder eloquently , 2x the size of a normal shirt. mindless banter crawled in his mind, and his toes curved into his silky sheets as he relinquished the idea of getting out of bed in time..Yes, hinata was having one of those lazy mornings where all he could think about was the taste of creamy coffee and the warm feeling of water pouring over him in the shower, as well as the never changing ,always nagging thoughts of sex, and masturbating and porn, and the cute barista at his favourite coffee shop and sex and oh of course his favourite eye candy at the moment; the new coach at his leading sports University. As he disheveled himself of his clothing, Hinata twirled his mangled locks upwards with one hand while swaying over to the kitchen to switch the electric kettle on.

'A homemade cup is good now and then, too bad barista cutie is taken now, my next love will just have to be dear coach.' He thought this smitten-ly as he sauntered back to his bathroom. When he arrived to his shower, he poured shampoo messily into his orange locks and began to argue with himself for a good minute. He admitted his longing for attention from his parents as a child and the urge to feel accepted, were deep foundations for his high sex drive and yes as broken as he felt inside sometimes, the momentary caress and touch of another man satisfied him just a little, which in the end felt good enough for him.. sort of. His lack of interest in everything including his expensive classes and easy part time work showed obvious to all he knew him, most of Hinata's friends knew he was this way naturally. His far off glance and large orange Bambi eyes always seemed distant to reach. Hinata couldn't recall the last time he cared about his failing science and math classes, but he could easily remember every minute detailed of his first encounter with the coach of the Volleyball team, Tobio Kageyama. Hinata sucked on his favourite lollipop, now fully dressed in a long sleeved caramel sweater, off the shoulder of course, and ripped denim jeans which he matched white sneakers. with his backpack on heading out the door, a smile kept on his face as he realised today was the first week of the month, which meant every member on the team had the chance to sit down with coach for some advice or have a one on one practice. As he hitched a ride on the public bus he trailed back to his first memory of Kageyama.

* * *

'Oh god, this can't be good.. he's so my type.. swished black hair, lightly tan smooth skin and gorgeous grey orbs..he's almost bland looking, a bit stern but this type of guy always has some kink'

Hinata licked his lips instinctively, a gleam in his eye as he shook the new coaches hand, long digits; frail looking with a strong grip met his dainty hands. The large indoor gym seemed to disappear as he locked gazes with the man, he was obviously older and his stoic demeanour and athleticism showed in his built frame, but the difference was clear compared to the younger players who looked like high schoolers set side by side to the man before him.

'Yes a man indeed.' Hinata, was one to hold tight to his few passions and for him he could always rely on the most important things; Volleyball and boys. And this boy-well man, was the perfect passion he needed.

'For now' he added shamelessly in his head. The ginger proceeded to showed his well known fake smile.

"I'm Hinata, I'm short compared to the rest of the team but I jump like no other and my stamina can be appalling to others but I hope you can watch me closely and give me advice sensei, people say i'm the best at talking and I bring the team together naturally so go ahead and rely on me coach, I don't bite.~"

'Yes always start innocent fufu' Hinata blushed on cue while rubbing his head to show his humbled personality-or so he'd like to believe thats what others perceived him as.'

'Sensei will have to compliment me always now, since I seem so sweet' The stoic tall coach gave an encouraging smile and inched closer to the boy in front of him, manoeuvring the boys motions backwards further creeping close where their faces almost touched, with surprising force Hinata hit one of the walls of the gym. Said coach took a long breath still smiling and suddenly smacked Hinata on the head with his clipboard making sure it pained the other.

"OWw what was that for you asshole!" Hinata winced and shot an immediate glare at his elder.

"Your fake sweet bullshit won't work with me dumbass, I may look similar aged to some kids here but let me tell you I have twice the life experience you all barely have. First warning-" He pinched the boys nose with his fingers, quite mercilessly. the smaller one looked cute helplessly trying to break from his grasp, his hands prying at the ravens wrist.

'Like a cat..' Kageyama smirked, thinking how interesting it will be to tease the brat from now on. Hinata could sense his thoughts, and the look in those grey orbs seemed satisfied watching him squirm.

"Don't give me fake anything, promises or sweet talk, I hate kids that can't prove what they got to offer."

"Oh i'll prove it you Baka!" Hinata stuck his tongue out and pulled his cheek down showing his rolled eye mockingly as he swivelled and went under neath the coaches legs, barely escaping his hold.

"Why you!" Kageyama couldn't refuse that challenge, his inner competitive side felt a momentary shock, As he ran around the gym trying to catch the coy teen, who ran around throwing Volleyballs at him.

"Just watch me sensei I'll be the best you've ever seen in your 50 years of life!"

"I'm only 29.." the other clicked his tongue, while crossing his arms. Cheeks tinted a rose hue from running.

"Mm no wonder your'e still so ripped and attractive ." Hinata blushed a bit, out of breath from also running across the whole gym. This mans attention sparked a deep yearning in him, he couldn't understand why. Hinata stuck his tongue out teasingly while grabbing a volleyball, a bit embarrassed, he ran off to the locker rooms. From then on Kageyama made sure to give hinata the extra attention he loved, except it was the kind were he would pick at every mistake he made and every failed calculated jump and throw was often met with a blown whistle and awkward nagging.

* * *

'Ugh he's lucky he's so sexy to me' Hinata contemplated as the bus rolled to a stop and he came back from his memories. Now awaiting for the bell to ring and interrupt the old professor reading a tale of history he could barely keep attention to, he twiddled the pencil in his hand. with out warning, Hinata felt a warmth dip into his earlobe, a sensual voice awoke his bored mind.

"Hey dumbass~ are you still playing hard to get?"

"AH!" Hinata swished around in his seat, his pencil flew off into the distance and his eyes fell upon his friend Nishinoya who held a disappointed look then an amused stare. All at once the shorter friend cackled and became teary eyed, as consequence they were shushed in unison by everyone sitting nearby in the large classroom.

"I'm sorry did you really think it was Coach whispering seductively in your ear? come on Hina-chan yeah, he's the only one that calls you dumbass but why would he go after you especially in the middle of history class bahahahaha!"

"Shut up stupid!" Now beet red Hinata threw his papers at his friend and rushed out the room ignoring the yells of his professor. Hinata, flushing with embarrassment no- Arousal, ran straight to the boys restroom and sat in a tight spaced cubicle, the last one to be precise so no one would bother him.

'Shit shit! This is bad, yeah lately he's on my mind especially when I masturbate but come on that didn't even sound like him… right?" Hinata imagined the dark haired man repeating Nishinoya's words, only slower and seductive..

'Oh god i'm hard.' Realisation hit him, it wasn't just attraction, for the past 5 months of interacting with the coach he's started to see it was more than that, He actually liked the man, his strong leadership, his toned body, and his alluring eyes, oh and that voice..how he wished he could hear him moan his name even if he was calling him dumbass..it was directed only at him.

'Well theres not much I can do other than masturbate here… just have to skip class.' With those final words he unzipped his jeans pushed them as far down as he could under his knees, along with his tight boxers. His sweater felt unbearably hot now and as he sat himself comfortably on the shut toilet he slinked himself out of said cloth leaving his white undershirt on. Hinata's member twitched achingly at the crisp cool air about him. He stroked himself with an all too familiar movement. his gasps and moans barely audible to even himself, he's had enough practice keeping his voice down over the years.. Hinata yearned for more than just his own touch, and lately the guys he's met at random could barely peek his interest, so they never got far enough to fuck him..well recently that is.

'Ahh i just want someone to do me hard, but also have good chemistry, but they have to have a nice body, and a sexy voice.. and maybe likes to be rough with me in general… he could force me to bend over for him yeah… he could whisper in my ear reaching for my nipples while saying.. dumbass.. WAIT what?' Confusion struck the teen, why did Coach Kageyama pop up with out his consent? Usually he comes up with scenarios for him, but he was now all he could think about?' He paused momentarily to lift his undershirt to his mouth biting it and holding it up so he could massage his nipples. With a heavy groan Hinata let his mind wander back to Kageyama, imagining he was yelling at him like normal during practice.. a whimper paced itself from his lips..then after practice he would shove him in the bathroom he's in now and fuck him hard and loud with the door open so people could hear and watch. He grunted a bit too loudly at the last thought.

'that would be so hot…' with a final tug Hinata spewed white ribbon onto the closed bathroom door in front of whole body tremored and a high wavering sigh came from his throat speaking his coaches first name.. his freckled cheeks stewed almost with the heat engulfing him. swiftly he grabbed toilet paper and wiped his surroundings. Still too hot from his quickie, the young one tied his caramel sweater to his waist and checked his phone for the time.

'Oh crap i'm late for practice!' His skipped class ended quicker than he expected and he was now 23 minutes late for the practice match his team held. He hastily messaged Nishinoya to keep a hold of his back pack which he most likely already did since their good friends and also they usually go to practice together. With a heavy grunt Hinata swung open the door and went to rinse his hands in the sink. Paying no attention to his surroundings, he heard another rinsing their hands as well. Hinata couldn't get the soap to come out of the dispenser and when it finally worked he felt something soft hit his head. It was a large wadded up ball of paper towel. he turned to see none other than his coach eyeing him up and down with that same look in his eyes except they were masked a little with black rimmed glasses; annoyance and sternness. and bashfulness? A curiosity struck the other boy.

'oh my god was he in here the whole time?' The boy speculated.

"Uhh sensei.. why are you here? what about practice?"

"Practice was canceled suddenly, if you were on time you would have noticed the big sign, also this is the Staff bathroom." Now he really could feel the mans stare bore into him

"S-sorry I just rushed in here feeling.. uh sick." with a swift movement the coach moved himself closer and lifted his hand to the teens earlobe, he noticed the faint redness all over the boys face, but what gave away his facade away were the small perked nipples seen through his thin undershirt, and his skin emulated a soft glow unnoticeable to the regular eye. His reddened lips, a bit bruised perhaps from biting too hard.. maybe to keep his voice low..

"Second warning-" Kageyama abruptly pulled the boys earlobe harshly. Hinata became teary eyed at the sudden pain and instinctively grabbed at the mans hand.

"Don't lie to me idiot.." and with those conclusive words Kageyama gave a large sigh almost in defeat, and walked off. Hinata's eyes bugged out immediately and once he could, he ran out of the whole building.

'OHhh shit shit! That's so embarrassing if he could hear me and if he knew why didn't he say anything?' Hinata ran home soon after he grabbed his belongings from Nishinoya (who never checked his phone and would never believe Hinata that his fantasy came true.. almost true.) The next couple days ensued normally other than the occasional out of ordinary glance Coach Kageyama gave to the boy. although only three days have passed, Hinata had snuck in twice the amount of masturbation sessions he held. Something felt off, he could feel his body longing for the other so intensely. He feared he knew the reason why.

'If he knows how i feel but isn't telling me it makes me feel turned on. like i want him to play some weird game with me.' Hinata walked cautiously around the corner of the gym. He wore a large trench coat two times his size and too warm for the autumn breeze held out side that evening.

'I can't believe iv'e become this reckless, but here it goes.' Hinata never believed in deceiving others, not even for getting what he wanted, but by god if this trick worked and he could finally get his hot teachers ass on him then he would try.

'Talk about desperate…. Its worth a shot anyways, if all else fails i'll blame it on.. well i guess just being a horny teenager?' True Hinata was soon to hit his 20's but He still acted the same in a way to his younger sister who was only in her first year in middle school.

'I should evaluate my priorities but I'm really needing to know at least if he sees potential in me.. or even what he thinks of me.' With those finishing thoughts hinata Marched to a dimly lit window in the back area of the gym. knowing fully well the locker rooms were locked he found a way to sneak in through the ignored window. To his surprise it was quite easy. especially in his special attire hidden only for his coach to see. Hinata's chance to be alone with him finally came through after regular practice, but they agreed to meet in Kageyama's office next to the gym not in the locker rooms, unfortunate for Hinata that whole area had cameras everywhere and he could not afford to get caught hooking up with his teacher.. or at least sneaking a kiss… especially in his get up.

'no one needs to see me in this.' he blushed a deep hue as he pulled the spandex fabric off his ass, giving him a major wedgy. He indeed felt it would be a bad idea to get a size smaller than he expected but what did he know about wearing women's clothing? Absolutely nothing. so as he shoved his unimportant books and back pack into a locker, he shifted uncomfortably in his spandex black booty shorts. Hinata purchased a full women's volleyball basic uniform, knee pads with knee high socks and a tight spandex t shirt that rode up passed his belly button every time he lifted his arms. He pulled out a lock and clicked in place on the door of the locker with his belongings. Hinata knew no cameras would be in here, and as he crawled over to the main doors with small oval windows, he checked to see if the place was truly empty. To his surprise it was.

'No janitor in sight, awesome.' Hinata grabbed his trench coat and jumped out of the same window he came in.

'Show time..' He sauntered his way around another corner to his coaches office. With a shy demeanour Hinata knocked on the door labeled 'Sports Department office'

"Coming!" A voice shot not too far from the said entrance. It was another coach, probably from the baseball team. The man opened the door rather slowly and looked at Hinata wearily.

"Why are you here so late boy? its past school hours only staff are allowed." His gruff voice made him shiver with nerves.

"Sorry sir, I made an appointment with Coach Kageyama this is the only time we can manage it. May I come in?' Hinata closed his eyes and gave his flashy grin, swaying back and forth emitting the innocence of a child.

"Oh sure kiddo, no worries come in he's busy with paper work so go easy on him he's had a rough day between you and me.."

"I'll be extra kind I promise." A glint in his eyes held once more and Hinata charged for the corner office labeled 'T Kageyama.' He knocked persistently this time, a rush of thrill slowly growing in the pit of his stomach.

"What is it now?" a husky voice growled.

"It's your favourite student, open up please." His voice echoed through the walls, his own sweet voice made him shudder a little now in shyness. Hinata was met with momentary silence until Kageyama spoke a bit wearily.

"…Doors unlocked you can come in." Hinata bust the door open spooking the nearby coach by the water cooler, thus spilling his filled water cup.

"Shut the door, GENTLY." Now annoyance arose from the coach.

"Actually sensei I really need your help, you see I left my bag and important papers in the locker room and well I used the wrong lock and I cant open it.. since I'm with you already can we practice a little in the gym and help me get my stuff out while were there?.. pleeasse?" Hinata widened his puppy dog eyes and inched closer to the messy piled up desk. With a solid groan, Kageyama agreed.

"Practice will be quick, your form has been awful lately so thats all I'll help you with one on one got it?"

"yes yes~" Hinata grabbed the elders hand and swooshed both of them out of the office making papers fly everywhere. Once arrived to the gym, Kageyama used his giant door keys and pushed open the main doors. lights automatically turned on with his motions. Hinata ran to the pit of balls in the corner and grabbed his favourite one. as he set it down he noticed coach doing light stretches on the clear gym floor. With a blush tinted on his lips hinata licked them and slid off his trench coat. He couldn't help imagining coach without his sports sweatshirt and sweatpants. An immediate reaction was brought up by the dark haired once he looked up to mention something probably unimportant.

"WHAT are you wearing Hinata?" His voice cracked and Kageyama wished he could have asked more coolly.

"My uniform is in the lockers and I can't wear regular clothes their all dirty so I borrowed my uhh sisters uniform." He could hear the other mans loud gulps. Hinata held his sweaty palms behind his back waiting for further comments.

"Just.. don't bend over or anything you'll probably rip the clothes right through.. their so tight oh my god." Suddenly kageyama stared directly at Hinata's bulge. He adverted the boys eyes as he quickly shot death glares at the ball now suddenly in his hands.

"Whatever lets get through with this I have a lot of… work"

"Yes sensei.. Can you show me how you pose for blocking and setting?"

"You should know dumbass.." Ahh there it was the sweet word that made him slightly quiver. Hinata sure felt like a dumbass for having this reaction towards the word. His legs shifted back and forth nervously as he watched Kageyama beautifully jump in the air and send the ball flying at a near by wall.

"Do you have to pee or something?"

"N-no I'm just nervous a little.. sensei your so good at volleyball in general I've always admired your stamina and I like how you calculate every jump.."

"heh, I should be the one doing the praising not the other way around. But you need a lot more practice I can tell.. come here i'll show you." And so Hinata did his very best to move every part of his body in an over dramatic style letting his shirt ride up and his skin peek through and he could tell it distracted the man so easily, he even missed to dodge a ball thrown at him. Once practiced finished Hinata reminded the man to help him with his locker situation.

'Nows the real moment to shine.' Hinata cackled in his mind. Kageyama briefly went to the storage room to grab some pliers if needed.

"So my sister also forgot the combination and I did too but the lock will be hard to break, maybe you can make a dent in the door for me to grab my stuff?"

"Thats a terrible idea but I guess we can try." While Kageyama did the bidding, Hinata watched impatiently, eyeing Kageyama like a cat on its prey. his sweaty hands tugged at his shirt while he sat cross legged on a near by bench.

"AHA!" Kageyama felt victorious for doing the job. Hinata slinked into his vision and off the bench. He propped himself right in front of kageyama and made sure to pop his butt right near the mans crotch as he bent down to reach in the small slit of the locker with his arms. He heard a soft gasp. Kageyama was trapped between touching the boys ass or falling on his own with the bench entrapping his ankles. For some reason he could not speak nor move his frozen hands in the air.

"Mmm its so hard to grab my things.. ahh almost got it sensei.. mm lets see.." Hinata's banter was barely audible as he kept rummaging with one hand and swivelling his ass side to side in front of Kageyama. He could barely think let alone speak, all he could do was watch as the teen below him wiggled his ass and hips so seductively. Another loud gulp. His hands felt awkward, where should they even be? Sweat started beading on his forehead.

"H-hina.." The man started but was abruptly cut off by the teen below him.

"OH! I grabbed one book sensei. Ah now for two more.. maybe if i bend lower I can reach the tip..' On cue Hinata pushed himself ever so softly onto Kageyama's probing hard on. His loose sweatpants now, a tight fit on his member. Of course, any man in this situation boy or girl grinding on them, would get a hard on.. right? The sly ginger made certain to sneak some side glances to make sure his aim was perfect. he could feel his hot breath pushing back against the cool metal of the lockers in front of him. It was now or never. He needed this man's touch. No one else could do.

"Mmmm…" Hinata shamefully gasped and pressed harder against Kageyama, not turning around to see the mess his face must have held. He momentarily agreed if he was a teacher he would probably not know what to do either… especially since he cornered this sensei so meticulously.

"Ahhh." Hinata threw his head back squinting his eyes in reaction to the clothed hard member pressing against his entrance, dipping a little near his balls, the motions had him craving dick like never before. Now with both his trembling hands holding the locker door, the ginger took the chance to glance at Kageyama's face and see what he would say. To his surprise he did not expect a beautiful heaving man sweating and hiding his mouth with his hand, actually biting his wrist. His eyes were closed and suddenly snapped open to look at Hinata's lust filled orbs, as much as could with the position they were in.

"You… what are you.." Complete word jumbles in his brain, how could anyone think accurately with this sexual tension happening?

"S-sense.. AHH' With a sudden brisk tug, Kageyama now at the brink of losing his morals, pulled the boys neck and pushed his upper body even harder against him, pressing his gorged member firmly into the boys spandex clothed ass. They grinded fiercely as mouths met, almost too passionately. Tongues trailed each others caverns as if all too familiarly. Hinata moaned into the kiss as Kageyama broke skin on his lip with his teeth.

"Ow, sensei… w-why oof!" with great force Kageyama grabbed below Hinata's waist, momentarily lifting him up by his thighs and pushed him against the cold hard metal doors. He hungrily let out a growl.

"I.. I heard.. in the bathroom.. someone calling my name as they jacked off.. I could hear the wet sounds and whiny moans… it was you huh?' Kageyama nipped at the flushed ears now radiating heat onto his face.

"Mm i-im sorry I just can't stop thinking.. about you.. I like you so much sensei.. I want you to fill me up.' Hinata knew these words would work like magic. Kageyama was never into dirty talk, let alone any talk during sex, no woman ever had anything interesting enough to say, but hearing it from a boy… soon to be a man.. was so new and felt so right he couldn't help but become over infatuated immediately.

"This should be wrong… My dick is hard and aching for this guy.. my student of all people.. well shit.'

"AGH don't move so much its becoming painful.." the raven haired grunted as he bit the young ones pale gleaming neck.

"Here.." Hinata blind fully tugged at the sweat pants and managed to pull both boxers and pants barely down. the hardened dick popped out and leaked with pre cum. Hinata licked his bruised lips. Kageyama twitched against him at the sight.

"Are you hungry.. for my cock?" There he was unimaginably speaking words he never in his life would have thought of using, how could one hot encounter change him so?

"V-very much.." On cue Hinata's plump cheeks became bare, spandex disappearing from sight. pale bouncy skin shy-fully twitched at the touch of hot rough calloused hands, massaging each cheek feverously.

"Wow.. so soft.. are you sure your not a woman?" He noticed the boys frame always reminded him of the girls in the sports teams, probably because of his height and high pitched voice.

"Stupid teacher, look for yourself..' Kageyama obliged and grabbed Hinata's wrist, turning him around. the boy awkwardly leaned back revealing how hard his smaller pink member was, though it reached towards Kageyama so willingly. With out much time to think, Hinata went down on his knees and grasped Kageyama's dick with his hands. Kageyama winced at the rough touch but immediately buckled in his knees at the rush of incoming sucking motions.

"F-fuck.." his hands subconsciously massaged the orange fluff beneath him. He recalled who's mouth he was fucking.

"Iwm trwyfing fftwo" (i'm trying to)' Hinata said while bobbing his head up and down, making sure to lick every popping vein and beady pre cum drop in sight. Kageyama pinched the boys nose while shoving his dick the farthest it could go. Gagging sounds emitted from the teen but with a fierce determined look he stared hard at him, proving himself almost.

"Huh.. your good at deep-throating.. third warning, don't get sassy with me." Hinata began coughing, tears swelled in his eyes. the pain felt good and bad. once he was released he wiped his drool with his hand and glared at the man.

"What happens after the last warning sensei? Will you punish me? Isn't that what I want?" The boy's smirk grew, as his member twitched in anticipation, now creating a small pool of pre-cum under his bent knees, luckily the black knee pads came in handy at this time.

"Of course …thats what you want and I will do it.. but my way." With a confused gaze Hinata let the man rid him of his tight t shirt, well almost, since it was so tight it couldn't be taken off with out killing the mood so he lifted it high enough for his nipples to show fully erect. Immediately Kageyama latched onto the right pink nipple and pinched the other fiercely.. a cry came from the young ones lips.

"Ooh.. sensei.." He couldn't deny the feeling had him sprung. He loved nipple play.

"Call me Tobio.." A wet sound emerged as he spat on the other nipple and lapped at it as if wounded. Hinata felt his mind go blank. His aching member had not been touched once yet and he felt this was part of the punishment.

"If you wait I will reward you brat.." Kageyama took this chance to swivel hinata back to face the lockers but this time on all fours on the ground. He did his best to not stammer over as he placed his dick between the softest thighs he's ever felt. He pushed Hinata's legs tightly inwards and began pushing in. Hinata hitched his breath.

"Ohh.. god it feels odd.. like your fucking me already.."

"UNGh.. its so soft here Hinata.."

"Call me Shouyou…"

"F-fine.. Shouyou.." a blush crept on the man's cheeks, 'weird time to feel shy' he pondered as he pushed back and forth eagerly in the thighs of the teen's. Fast paced, careless and messy, like fucking a wet pussy, Kageyama felt he would release all too soon.

"AHHHH.. You win I'm sorry I'll be a good student in the future..just stretch my ass already T-tobio.." With that magic sentence he pulled the teen back up turned him around like a doll and lifted one leg to wrap around his waist. He slowly pushed one finger then two while holding the boy in a standing position. When finally four fingers could fit in easily he pulled out harshly, ensuing a loud whimper from the boy.

"You took FOREVER you jerk…"Hinata twitched his whole body closely against the man's own.

"Still punishing you.." a wine was met with a peck on the lips. Kageyama pumped himself and prepared his member to aim for the boy's hole . He couldn't get it stop leaking pre cum and once it smoothly entered Hinata's cavern his focus made his member ready to attack, and find the ultimate source of pleasure. Hinata clutched at Kageyama's hair, pulling hard with every slow thrust which ensued both men to moan at the same time. the pace was agonisingly gradual. As if bruised, Kageyama rubbed Hinata's ass, in big circle motions then small pinching motions and a harsh slap here and there while nibbling on his ear.

"Your.. dick feels so hot ahh, when will you touch mine?" Hinata didn't realise the pleading tone in his voice was quite obvious and a low chuckle was met in response.

"Not gonna" Teasing was his specialty Kageyama declared in his mind.

"EEHH?" disbelief was held in the boys lustful gaze.

"Heh.. you started this now you should finish it.. alone."

"B-but.. Sensei could you be a sadist by chance?" a growl elicited from the man hearing this accusation.

"who knows.. I've never felt this urge before." This entrance pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach, how on earth would he have know until now, he definitely want's to dominate the boy in front of him.

"Hehe I'm Sense-er Tobio's first" Hinata held a cheeky grin as he grabbed his own dick and started pumping in defeat. Nothing felt hotter than being watched so intensely as his ass was being pummelled sideways while standing. Hinata stuck his tongue out in excitement..The pace sure enough quickened, faster and faster, their voices louder to a pitch barely audible as skin slapping and sweat and cum flew all around them, then with a quick motion Hinata bursted all on Kageyama's stomach, his skin bare as his clothing was also shed some time ago. Hinata over stimulated, collapsed onto the cold tile floor. His cheeks tomato red with hand prints all over. His eyes closed as he drooled all over the place. knees on the ground now, kageyama decided to attack then and shove his penis inside the gingers hole, pushing and thrusting him hard into to the floor. He squeezed Hinata's ass upwards and hit a bundle of nerves that cause Hinata to arch up his torso and squeal into the air.

"AH, AH no no ohh no its too much.." every syllable hitched with air knocking into him with the rhythm of thrusts.

"Really? ok i'll pull out.." Kageyama didn't want to but of course, he wants both of them to be equally pleased.

"NO, fuck me, god! " Hinata reached for his hands to be held behind his back and Kageyama did his bidding while continuing his rough rhythm. He held the boys hands, entwining his own fingers with the boys. He then bent down to kiss each wrist and crooned on Hinata's neck as he hit the bundle of nerves over and over and finally with a few desperate last thrusts he filled Hinata to the brink with his seed, some spewing outwards with the second thrust. Minutes passed with both boys still panting, trying to regain time and motion. When the man on top's penis slid out naturally, He took the chance to lift the teen up and put him on the bench.

"Now we should tell someone to actually open your locker.. I can't have you wearing that uniform to practice.." Kageyama took his laid out undershirt and wiped the liquids off Hinata's body. Hinata's head rested onto the coaches shoulders groggily, his eyes barely able to remain opened.

"Hehe i promise I wont sensei.. plus I miraculously remembered the code to the lock." He tiredly stuck his tongue out.

"Your such a dumbass if you liked me.. you didn't have to go all out like that.. I still would have fucked you.. probably, well the outfit certainly helped."

"Mmm, lets shower and go?" 'Oh thats right were in a locker room' the older one thought, and a cloud poof escaped the raven haired man as blush crept all over his face when realisation struck him.

"Want to.. stay at my place? its close to here and its late" he muttered shyly.

"Ehh sensei you like me already that much? Hehe ok but this time I fuck you!"

"NO WAY.." This brat was not gonna fill his ass anytime soon… well he wasn't gonna admit just yet that he was open to the idea.

"Aww.." A small pout came from the teen as he was lifted bridal style to the showers.

"I'll do it when you least expect it." Hinata purred in his ear as they prepared the hot water.

"Do it and I'll kill you.." An obvious lie.

"OK i'll make you beg for it! and then you'll be crying when my penis goes all GUWAH and WHOOSH into your butthole" Hinata screamed fisting the air with a soapy sponge now sitting on a stool. Water was thrown at him and he immediately became soaked. Hinata then saw the most rarest sight he'd every seen. Maybe it was the soap bubbles but he swore he saw sparkles as the man in front of him sitting on his own stool with an empty bucket closed one eye and laughed hysterically at him.

"You really are a dumbass.. but now your'e my dumbass." Kageyama could NOT let anyone touch him let alone have him, not a chance, the man was officially hooked.

"And your my Sadistic sense- er Lover from now on hehe." Hinata blew massive bubbles in his face and playfully they began to fight, forgetting about the world and who they were, just enjoying the presence of each other as a whole blissfully into the night.

* * *

Note: Google sexy volleyball uniform and that's what you can imagine Hinata wearing

The end! Sooo this is my first Kagehina one shot, I was itching to write one after feeling inspired from reading all the perfect smutty ones on here! Mine of course is not perfect but I do enjoy a naughty up to no good Hinata and a kinky dad like tobio which in my mind would be perfect when their 30 years into their relationship or something. Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. Still trying to figure out how to perfectly end a story but either way hope you enjoyed!


End file.
